mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
You
fr:Vous You are the main character in the MySims series. You're a friendly Sim who's always eager to help others, and you are usually helping out a broken down place, with the Sims not being as happy as they used to be. But of course, you're going to do something to make the place's residents happy again. You'll be able to make many friends along the way, and you can customize your Sim any way you want! ''MySims'' and MySims In the first game of the MySims series, there is a run-down town, which had fallen apart after a man, who had the power to use Essences to help out the citizens of the town, left. Residents left with him, and soon, the town fell apart, and was in disrepair. One day, Rosalyn P. Marshall, the mayor of the town, had been notified that a person with similar powers to the original Essence User was coming to the town, and was going to help them out. And that's you! You help the town grow by moving in new residents and businesses, plus building furniture for the Sims, and making them happier. As you make everyone happier, the town's Star Level will increase too. You can make friends with your favorite Sims, and make some enemies, but only if you want to. You can move in whoever you want, since it's your town! You'll meet many Sims, with many Interests and personalities. Movement You are able to move around in the world by using the assigned buttons to move. In ''MySims'' for the Wii, you tilt the control stick of the nunchuck, while in ''MySims'' for PC, you press W A S D. Outdoor If you keep running for a longer period of time, your character will build up speed and run about twice as fast after about 10 seconds. This is very useful for overcoming longer distances. Indoor While being inside houses, the player is only able to walk at a moderate pace. They are also not able to build up speed. You can also walk up edges that are 1 (?) block tall. You can only climb up to a height of 10 blocks, everything above is prohibited by the game. Size Every character – including you – has a hitbox with a fixed size. This way, you can bump into other objects and interact with the world. You – and every other character – have a cylindrical hitbox with a diameter (⌀) of 6 blocks and a height of 21 blocks. ''MySims Kingdom'' and Royal Wandolier In this game you start out as a pig farmer, working for the cranky Elmira Clamp. Buddy arrives, and shows you leaflets for the Wandolier Contest. He drops the leaflets, and you are forced to pick them up. After that, and a cutscene following it, you start the trials with a training wand to become a Wandolier, and then start the REAL adventure, where you travel across different islands throughout the kingdom, helping out residents through multiple tasks. By doing so, you rack up King Points, which award you with new furniture and decoratives, paints, wallpaper, flooring, and construction materials to build and furnish homes. Unlike MySims, you are able to choose your gender when you start the game (instead of picking a variety of clothes thrown together for both males and females, and depending on appearances to determine a Sim's gender). ''MySims Party'' You do not play a big specific role, unlike previous games, and you can create multiple Sims that can compete in festivals, just like the pre-made Sims in the game. However, you will need to control your custom-made Sim while traveling around the town (but most of the time, you are in festivals). As you play and win more festivals, more festivals will be available to you, and your town will improve. Higher scores in certain minigames will result in more residents moving in your town, and maybe even someone joining your team! You'll also try to gain some monuments and statues that'll represent that you've won a certain festival with an excellent score! ''MySims Racing'' You begin in the game as a beginner racer, who's hoping to someday be a great racer. Ol' Gabby helps you out, and teaches you some of the basics of driving. Gabby is impressed with your driving skills, and when you finish his challenges, asks you to do challenges for the other Sims. You help out the other residents, by doing various "challenges", which range from challenges involving beating the clock to obstacle races. Gabby also tells you about Sir Charles, who had disappeared 10 years ago, who had built Speedville, loved racing, and was an expert. The town fell apart after that, so after Star Level 1, other residents in the town start noticing your racing efforts, and cheer you on to making Speedville as bustling as it had been before. Meanwhile, you'll try to stop Morcubus, who's trying to take over Speedville and use it for his own purposes. ''MySims Agents'' In MySims Agents, you're a special agent, taking on a special case. There's an evil plot brewing in the city, and you are investigating it. You'll solve mysteries and try to foil Morcubus' wicked plans. You'll have to solve puzzles, hack computers, pick locks, tackle dangerous feats, uncover clues, and explore exotic places to crack the case! Your goal in the game is centered around the Crown of Nightmares, an item of unimaginable power, that Morcubus, a villainous man, hopes to wield, so he can take over the world. The crown is shattered in many pieces, and these pieces are scattered throughout the MySims world. You'll have to solve mysteries to retrieve each of the pieces, and you'll have to get all the pieces before Morcubus does! ''MySims SkyHeroes'' In MySims SkyHeroes, you're a pilot, who has crash-landed on an island, and suffers amnesia. Selena and Derek from the SkyForce find you and take you to Mission Control. After suffering a coma for a few days, you finally awaken, and meet Justice, general of the SkyForce. You explain to him that the only things you can remember are your name and that you were a pilot. Most of the members of Skyforce, with the exception of Derek, accept you instantly, becoming amazed when they witness your incredible skills, which leave even Justice himself impressed. Pretty soon, you're invited to join the team as an honorary member, an offer which you accept. After a victory in which you help destroy a MorcuCorp satellite dish, you come up with the idea to gather all the resistance squadrons under Skyforce and take down Morcubus once and for all. Later in the storyline, you have a nightmare, where Morcubus orders you to track down the SkyForce base. You accept, and with the aid of Raphael and Rose, you attack Summer, and attempt to tail her back to the base, only to be shot down by Justice. You question him about this, and quickly come to realization that you were of the Chaos Pirates, more specifically the lackey of the group whom has taken that chance to prove himself/herself to Morcubus. Derek demands that you are imprisoned, but Justice denies, as you have come to terms with the truth about who your allegiance really should be with. When every pilot has been recruited, you volunteer to act as a double agent, tricking Rose and Raphael into believing you've come back to the Chaos Pirates as you free them, and journeying to meet Morcubus. To allow you to 'redeem' yourself, Morcubus has you steal a shield generator from Dr. F, unaware that you've sent a message to him, asking to make a modification. Once you get the shield generator, you meet Morcubus at his flying fortress, and he reveals the main reason he's controlling flight is in order to have the "Morcubus Day Parade". You silently question this, and it confirms your allegiance to SkyForce. When Morcubus and the other Chaos Pirates get distracted, you make your escape with Svetlana, Dragomir, and Rose on your tail. You get away, and the Chaos Pirates decide to let you go. When you come back to SkyForce base, Derek apologizes for not trusting you, and you all prepare to take on Morcubus. It is revealed that the modification to the shield generator was that it was fitted with an energy reciprocator that when activated by a remote control, would send a violent burst of excess energy through the shield generator, knocking out all of the rest of the MorcuFortress' main systems, including engines and weapons, leaving it practically helpless. You turn the shield off, and battle the Chaos Pirates, alongside the leaders of all the factions you've recruited. The skies are saved, Morcubus and the Chaos Pirates are locked up, and you and the SkyForce celebrate. Trivia *Your Sim only talks in some of the Nintendo Wii games, MySims Kingdom, MySims Racing, MySims Agents, and MySims SkyHeroes. However, you only have two lines in MySims Kingdom on Trevor Island and Forest of the Elves. *In MySims Agents, your Sim is allergic to sunflowers. *Your Sim was probably originaly going to have interests in MySims, because a beta video showed that you were able to join other Sims when they talk about Interests. *In most of the games, your Sim appears to be a teenager or young adolescent, between thirteen and twenty years old. However, their parents are never mentioned. Category:MySims Game Aspects Category:MySims Kingdom Game Aspects Category:MySims Party Game Aspects Category:MySims Racing Game Aspects Category:MySims Agents Game Aspects Category:MySims SkyHeroes Game Aspects